1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to methods and apparatuses for protecting vehicles or other targets from projectiles such as rocket-propelled grenades.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a pressing need for anti-Rocket Propelled Grenade protection systems. Some system components are available, including a low velocity pellet defense system that is cued by an optical sensor. It can give good directional information, but has no provision to give the accurate range information needed to generate the very precise timing signal to work correctly. The present invention provides a millimeter wave electronic curtain based on radar with much reduced signal processing requirements to provide this signal.